Es un San Valentin Normal
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: Es un San Valentin tipico para Vitralia, con los corazones rojos, la carne y EL... pero para eso tiene a sus amigos, para ayudarla contra un Kraenaar psicopata. Contiene ZADR, NAVR y MAVR.


**Disclaimer: Ya saben que ni Zim ni Dib me pertenecen a mi, pero Niz, Vivian, Victoria, Kain (Y las criaturas paranormales mencionadas) si me pertenecen; Mosley es de Kamui Silverfox y Joseph es de Iukarey (Quienes me dejan usarlos, gracias chicas!)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Es un San Valentin Normal<span> **

Debería ser un día común en la escuela secundaria de Eerie, pero la misma Vitralia sabía que no era así, los horribles corazones rojos e imágenes de niños regordetes con caras y sonrisas estúpidas y que de paso usaban pañal, estaban por toda la escuela, era ese maldito día de nuevo.

El día de San Valentín.

No quería recordar el año pasado y por Krarve, ella sabía que **EL**, este año también se aparecería… ¿Es que no se cansaba nunca? Y eso que ella le había dicho que ni lo quería cerca, pero ese tipo estaba aun más psicópata y loco que ella misma, y eso era mucho que decir. Tenía el ceño fruncido aun pensando en que ojala este año no viniera o ella finalmente iba a matarlo.

Una mano toco su hombro y miro quien le había tocado, la humana Vivian por quien Vitralia se estaba haciendo pasar como su hermana gemela aunque lo mas parecido que tenían eran los rasgos aunque Vitralia tenía ojos azules y pelo negro largo mientras que Vivian usaba lentes y ojos ámbar, además de esa antena rara en su pelo negro igual de largo que el suyo, que al parecer era herencia de su padre.

Padre que ahora se decía estaba desaparecido pero si decías eso frente a la chica, te asesinaba porque admiraba mucho a su padre, quien era un fanático a lo paranormal y trabajaba de reportero paranormal, lo de desaparecido era porque en una pequeña y nada resaltante noticia en el periódico local se hablo sobre su desaparición en un bosque ubicado en alguna parte de Australia.

Y ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos que su padre no estaba desaparecido sino que se estaba escondiendo de todos y que algún día aparecería, volvería a casa y le traería recuerdos a ella como siempre hacia. Ambas chicas vivían con Victoria, una vieja amiga del padre de Vivian, quien era una vampiresa, o al menos eso sospechaba Vivian porque la mujer nunca salía en días con sol, y no le había sacado de creer lo contrario.

Y Vitralia tampoco iba a decirle lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasa Vitralia?-pregunto curiosa la chica humana con una típica sonrisa suya, tratando de averiguar que molestaba a la Kraenaar.- ¿Es que no te gustan los corazones?-dijo a modo de burla.

Vitralia no cayó por eso, aunque su mal humor se expreso en sus palabras.-Si me gustan los corazones, pero los de verdad, si hubiera sabido que día era hoy, ten por seguro que decoro la escuela durante la noche con ellos y me llevo uno de recuerdo.-dijo con indiferencia y Vivian ahogo una risa, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a la acidez y mala leche de la Kraenaar.

-¿Estas así porque** EL** también puede venir este año?-dice Vivian sabiendo que ese tema ponía aun mas irritable a la Kraenaar, además ella sentía una secreta satisfacción en molestarla, era divertido.- Además no es seguro que venga, capaz ya se encontró a alguien que lo aguante…

-¿Quién se aguanta a quien?-pregunto un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes interponiéndose entre las chicas; Vivian se sonrojo y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a no escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, Greyswood?-dijo Vivian irritada al ver al chico quien solo sonrió con normalidad sin verse afectado por su mirada enojada.

-No puedo evitarlo cuando de seguro están hablando de algo interesante y más en este día…-dice el chico acercándose a su casillero para abrirlo y observando cómo este estaba lleno de regalos por la fecha que Vivian frunció el ceño y Vitralia solo observo indiferente aquello.-¡Me encanta tanto este día!

-Dijiste lo mismo el año pasado aun cuando por poco morimos, Mosley.-dice Vitralia no con irritación, sino con indiferencia, el chico humano era demasiado alegre para su gusto, aunque ahora mismo le gustaría ser así de despreocupada.

-Y seguiré diciendo lo mismo en los que vengan, Vitha.-dice Mosley con una sonrisa desinteresada mientras revisa sus regalos, a su lado un chico de ojos ámbar y pelo negro corto revisa su propio casillero pero mira aquello con reprobación.

-Odio el día de San Valentín.-dice el chico con irritación al ver la montaña de regalos que cayeron al suelo cuando abrió el casillero.- ¿Por qué todos los años mi casillero tiene que estar lleno de estos regalos que ni siquiera me gustan?

-¿Lo dices porque el año pasado alguien te regalo una playera que decía "_Soy un irken bastardo e idiota y estoy orgulloso de ello"_?-dice Vivian con burla al escucharle.

-¿No es por qué una manada de chicas locas te persiguió el año ante-pasado tratando de violarte y por poco lo lograron?-dice Vitralia con indiferencia aportando su opinión.

-¿O porque el año anterior a ese, alguien te arrojo carne con forma de corazón a la cara diciendo _"Se mi Valentín de carne, mi bomboncito!"_?-aporto Mosley con una sonrisa despreocupada, el chico los miro de manera asesina como si los estuviera ahorcando a los tres.

-Si y espero que este año no pase nada de eso.-dice el chico aun con irritación, le gustaría saber porque andaba con esos tres, pero Mosley era su mejor amigo desde niño, Vivian se había auto agregado al grupo aun cuando ella le odiaba a el y Vitralia no conocía a nadie más, igual solo les hablaba a ellos.

-Pides mucho, Niz.-dice Mosley pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del chico en manera amistosa mientras sonríe.-Ambos sabemos que las chicas están locas por ti y por mí, pero más por ti porque con esa aura tuya de _"No me toques, ni me veas que no me interesas en lo absoluto"_, las chicas se sienten aun más interesadas en llamar tu atención… excepto ella.-señala a Vivian.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Vivian al escuchar cómo le mencionaba.- ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy lesbiana?

-No, solo estoy diciendo que todos te consideran rara porque eres la única que no quiere desnudar a Niz con los ojos.-dice Mosley subiendo sus hombros en desinterés.-Y tienes que admitir que hasta nuestras compañeras de salón están celosas porque siempre te peleas con el y lo tocas como si nada…

-Soy normal, muchas gracias… el que no me guste el.-dice Vivian señalando a Niz con exageración.-No quiere decir que piense en las chicas solamente, los chicos me gustan pero que no sean como el…

-Bien, ya entendí que no te agrado.-dice Niz con sarcasmo y mira a Vivian con el ceño fruncido, ambos se estaban matando con la mirada, ambos se detestaban, aun cuando sus padres se conocían desde la infancia y mantenían una relación _cercana_ a la cordialidad.

Pero ambos se detuvieron en el duelo de miradas, cuando Vitralia volvió a hablar.

-¿No notan que hay mucho silencio?-dice la Kraenaar para llamar la atención del grupo.

-Pues sí, seguramente ya comenzaron las clases…-dice Vivian y toma sus libros de su casillero que solo tenía cinco regalos de San Valentín, pero a la chica no parecía importarle el poco aprecio del sector masculino de toda la secundaria hacia su persona ahora mismo.-Mejor vayamos antes de que nos regañen y no planeo que me den una detención hoy por su culpa…

-En verdad es una nerd.-dijo Mosley hablándole a Niz quien no hizo algún comentario pero el rubio tuvo que esquivar un libro que estaba por golpear su cabeza y escuchar un _"¡Vete a la mierda, Greyswood!"_ para después ver como Vitralia toma el libro con su sombra y arrastra a la chica humana que estaba furiosa hasta el salón, mientras ellos dos entran al aula donde no hay nadie más que un chico de pelo azul con lentes de sol y una bufanda cubriendo su boca, sentado en su asiento en una esquina oscura del salón.

-Hola Joseph.-dice Vivian con mas animo hacia el chico, era el único del grupo con el que no se peleaba o en su defecto le terminaba arrojando algo, las demás chicas le envidiaban porque podía hablar con el trío de chicos más popular de la secundaria sin que fuera rechazada; esto solía meterla en problemas, pero para eso estaba Vitralia a su lado.

La Kraenaar sabía como intimidar a un grupo de humanas envidiosas.

-Hola Vivian.-saludo Joseph con su típica frialdad aunque sonó muy cordial con Vivian, tal vez tenía que ver con que fuera una chica, pero solo a ella la saludaba así, lo cual provocaba aun mas rumores cuando otros los veían charlar.-Aun no ha llegado nadie, ni el profesor.-informo a sus compañeros.

-Eso es raro, se supone que es la hora de clase.-dice Niz alzando una ceja confundido después de ver el reloj que estaba sobre la pared que decía que ya eran las ocho y treinta, la hora de clase.- ¿No me digan que por este día suspendieron clases y fuimos los únicos en venir? Si fuera así, yo…

-¿Conquistarías el mundo?-dice Vivian de una manera bastante extraña, parecía como ilusionada de que Niz hiciera justamente eso.

-No, me iré a casa, me sentare en el sofá y veré televisión por el resto del día, como un chico normal sin escuela haría.-dice Niz con irritación viendo a Vivian quien le mira desilusionada.

-Igual en este día solo hay películas románticas, te aburrirías si detestas este día, Niz.-dice Mosley con diversión haciendo que Niz haga una expresión de asco, ante el pensamiento de ver una película romántica.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡Se supone que conquistar al mundo es lo que haces!-dice la chica con un puchero hacia Niz, quien solo pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿No han pensado en que sea obra del mismo tipo del año anterior?-interviene Joseph, no para detener la discusión, sino porque le parecía raro que solo estuvieran ellos cinco en una escuela vacía.

-¿El que decía a los cuatro vientos cuanto le encantaría destajar a Vitha y probar su dulce sangre hasta hacerla suplicar por clemencia?-dice Mosley con una extraña seriedad en el, por alguna razón, Vitralia se sonroja por lo que dice Mosley; entre el resto del grupo, ellos sospechaban que en el último incidente de San Valentín del año pasado, algo había pasado entre esos dos; pero ellos no decían nada, así que solo quedaba como sospecha.

-Si, ese tipo…-dice Niz con el ceño fruncido, odiaba a ese tipo mucho.-Por poco y no desarma mi PAK el año pasado... ¡Y dijo que lo iba a llenar de dulces!

-Ustedes, irkens se enojan por las cosas más raras.-dice Vivian viendo a Niz con resignación y a la vez parecía querer golpearlo contra una mesa.-Y se llamaba Kain, tampoco es que por nombrarlo se vaya a aparecer delante de nosotros…

-¿Y si así fuera qué, humana?-dice una voz interrumpiendo el momento y el salón de clases se oscurece completamente pero ellos cinco pueden verse entre sí; Vitralia suelta una maldición en Kraeniano.

-Perfecto, tenías que decir su nombre ¿Verdad?-dice Niz con irritación hacia Vivian.

-A las cosas y a las personas se les llaman por su nombre, ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a su nombre como tú, idiota!-grita Vivian al notar como el irken disfrazado le echa la culpa de la situación a ella.

-Y este año también aparece…-susurra Joseph con calma al notar la oscuridad del salón y delante de los cinco chicos, otro chico mas aparece; tiene ojos azules, cabello negro atado en una coleta y piel pálida; bastante atractivo.

-¿No te rindes, Kain? Te he dicho este y todos los malditos años, en el mismo día, que no quiero ver tu maldita cara por aquí.-dice Vitralia con irritación, era obvio que parecía querer convertir al chico frente a ella en una masa sangrienta.

Oh si, el pensamiento de asesinarlo se le estaba antojando muchísimo a la Kraenaar.

-Vitha, mi cielo, sabes que siempre vendré hasta que aceptes que soy para ti y abandones a estos idiotas, soy mejor que un irken torpe, una chica humana paranoica, cabezona y nada atractiva, un chico humano sin inteligencia y una cosa extraña.-dice Kain con asco haciendo que parte de los nombrados se ofendan -Solo Niz y Vivian, porque a Mosley y a Joseph parecía darles lo mismo los insultos-.

-¡¿A quién llamas torpe?-grita Niz ofendido queriendo destajar a Kain con sus patas de araña.

-¡Yo no soy cabezona!-grita Vivian ofendida de todas las cosas que Kain dijo, la de cabezona le ofendió mas.

-Serán todo eso, pero me gusta estar con ellos.-dice Vitralia con indiferencia viendo a Kain.-Son mejor compañía que tu, así que sería genial si fueras… ¡Y te tiraras por un maldito precipicio para que me dejaras en paz!

-Lo siento pero esta vez no, querida Vitha.-dice Kain con una sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios y toca el mentón de Vitralia con su mano levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, esta le mira fijamente con frialdad.-Este año vas a ser mi Valentín y serás mía, estos idiotas no me detendrán…

Al decir eso, todo volvió a la normalidad sin Kain ahí e inclusive los demás alumnos estaban en sus asientos sentados y viendo la clase que el profesor daba con parsimonia, lo extraño era… ¿En qué momento llegaron?

-Maldito bastardo.-murmura Vivian enojada y saca su libro porque al parecer todo era normal.

-El siempre ha sido así.-dice Vitralia como una especie de consuelo hacia la humana para calmar su enojo.

-Hay algo raro aquí…-dice Joseph una vez más llamando la atención de todos.- ¿En qué momento llegaron todos?

-Tal vez cuando Kain uso su sombra para crear esa ilusión de hace rato.-dice Niz sin entender que quería decir Joseph.

-Igual sigo pensando en que hay algo raro.-vuelve a decir el chico de cabello azulado para establecer que no iba a cambiar su opinión.

-¿Qué puede ser raro en ellos? Son nuestros compañeros y nuestro profesor.-dice Vivian simplemente y suelta un grito cuando la cabeza de la chica que tiene frente a ella se gira a verla, lo más sorprendente era que su cuerpo seguía sentado.-A-ah… Vi-vi…-dice asustada.

-¡Es como la chica del exorcista!-grita Mosley curioso por eso.- ¿Creen que le este doliendo hacerlo? ¿Sera elástica?

-No hay tiempo para preguntarle eso, Mosley.-dice Vitralia ligeramente irritada por la chica quien abre su boca y saca saliva negra que al tocar la madera del pupitre este empieza a sacar humo.

-Creo que es peor que esa chica del exorcista.-dice Niz sin evitarlo y Vitralia usa su sombra para atacar a la chica y el irken usa uno de sus tentáculos metálicos para tomar a Vivian de la cintura para apartarla de la chica quien había esquivado el ataque de la Kraenaar y que giro su cuerpo entero para saltar sobre la humana y atacarla.

-¡Por Saturno! ¿Qué le pasa?-dice Vivian sorprendida y algo asustada porque por poco no vive para decir aquello.

-¡Eso me gustaría saber a mi también!-dice Niz viendo a la chica que ahora gruñía y el resto de estudiantes y el mismo profesor los miraron y empezaron a gruñir mostrando sus dientes amarillos ahora alargados y con saliva negra saliendo de su boca.

-¡Ese maldito idiota de mierda!-grita Vitralia bastante enojada llamando la atención de los demás.-Luego les explico, por ahora busquemos un lugar seguro, su saliva ni garras por nada del mundo nos debe tocar.-dice a modo de advertencia y eso hace que el grupo se mueva para salir corriendo de ahí en cuanto ven como el resto del salón empieza a perseguirlos, corriendo o escalando por las paredes como dignas arañas.

-¡Esto es peor que la película de actividad paranormal!-grita Vivian quien aun sigue siendo llevada en el aire por el tentáculo de metal de Niz.- ¡Y con eso hablo de todas!

El grupo se esconde en el salón del grupo de teatro y la Kraenaar con su sombra pone un par de sillas en la puerta por si acaso; Niz baja a Vivian quien se sacude la ropa y después espera a que Vitralia hable como el resto hace también.

-Están infectados con parásitos.-dice Vitralia simplemente y al ver las miradas confundidas se explica mejor.- Parásitos Kraenaar.-aclara y eso hace que el resto le mire esperando algo más.

-¿Parásitos?-dice Niz sorprendido.- ¿Me estás diciendo que Kain infecto a nuestro salón con unos malditos parásitos?

-Parásitos Kraenaar.-aclara una vez más la Kraenaar.-Y seguramente infecto a la escuela entera, la forma más común de infectar a alguien con los parásitos es de manera oral, eso quiere decir que seguramente uso los chocolates o la carne que dan de regalo en este día de mierda para hacerlo…

-Esta vez se esforzó en planearlo todo, esta mejor que el plan del año pasado.-dice Mosley despreocupado sin importar como los demás le ven como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Ese en donde uso a un _Pheaik_?-dice Joseph recordando el San Valentín del año pasado.

-¡Solo el dejaría suelto en una escuela secundaria a una maldita planta carnívora con tres cabezas que camina!-dice Vivian con reprobación al recordar lo horrible que fue la experiencia, mermar a la maldita planta había sido muy difícil y había perdido parte de su ropa en el esfuerzo que hasta se le había visto la ropa interior azul de encaje que usaba.

-Si y de paso, nos dimos cuenta de cuánto te encanta usar ropa intima de encaje, aun cuando no tienes mucho pecho para mostrar, con suerte tome fotos ese día.- sonríe Mosley con un poco de perversión, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y lo vea con ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Dices algo más y ahora mismo te ahorcare con mis propias manos, Greyswood.-dice Vivian irritada, en verdad lo iba a ahorcar si volvía a mencionar su ropa interior.

-Esas bombas de fuego que tenia Niz fueron útiles en ese entonces.-dice Vitralia como aporte a la conversación y volver al tema actual.-Hay una forma de sacar a los parásitos…

-¿Y esa es…?-dice Niz tratando de seguir lo dicho por la Kraenaar.

-Tu dulce sangre.-dice Vitralia viendo a Niz tan seriamente que todo el lugar se queda en silencio por la sorpresa, el irken empalidece un poco, pero la Kraenaar sonríe ligeramente.-En realidad, conociendo a ese bastardo, debe tener una base secreta debajo de la escuela y ahí guarda el antídoto.-dice alzando los hombros haciendo que Niz respire tranquilo porque no iba a perder su dulce sangre.

La puerta empieza a sonar indicando que los humanos controlados por los parásitos saben que están ahí, alarmándolos y Vitralia se levanta.-Hay que dividirnos en grupos, creo que alguien tendrá que hacer de señuelo.-dice con seriedad y todos se miran, aunque extrañamente las cuatro miradas restantes caen sobre la única chica humana de la habitación.

-¿Por qué me ven a mi?-dice Vivian sonrojándose porque la están mirando.- ¡Yo no quiero ser la carnada!

-Tu cara parece gritar _"Soy la carnada, ven por mi"_, es lógico que lo seas.-aporta Mosley, mientras Niz asiente un poco dándole la razón al rubio.

-Tiene razón.-dicen Vitralia y Joseph al mismo tiempo, Vivian parece verlos frustrada porque confiaba en que ellos se negaran, pero cuatro a uno, no era justo.

-Esto es injusto.-dice Vivian en cuanto siente como Vitralia toca su frente con su dedo, para crear la ilusión de su aspecto humano en la joven.-El siguiente año uno de ustedes pagara, ya lo verán.-dice de manera amenazante dando una mirada asesina a los tres chicos, en especial a Mo y a Niz.

-Igual siempre dices eso y nunca nos pasa nada.-dice Niz con un poco de burla hacia la chica y esta lo mira, sin importarle que hay una horda de humanos controlados por parásitos espaciales esperando por devorarlos y que el resto de sus amigos le observan, se lanza sobre el irken quien se había quitado su holograma de humano hacía rato y estaba como irken mientras ambos se engarzan en una pelea usando las uñas o las garras y los dientes.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, BICHO ESPACIAL!-dice Vivian enojada mientras se pelea con Niz, ambos rodando por la habitación como un par de niños.

-¡QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES, HUMANA LOCA!-dice Niz igual de enojado, mientras jala del cabello a la chica, esta lo jala de las antenas y ambos no dejan de gritarse insultos y rodar por el suelo bajo la mirada del resto de sus amigos y los humanos infectados que inclusive observan la pelea en silencio.

Mosley era el único que parecía disfrutar aquello porque tomaba fotos con su celular y Vitralia se llevaba una mano a su rostro en vergüenza murmurando que tenia a una manada de niños bajo su cuidado y Joseph solo veía al dúo pelear sin decir ni una palabra. La Kraenaar cansada de ver al dúo de pelear, usa su sombra como un látigo y lo azota contra el suelo.

-¡Dejen ya de pelear! ¡No hay tiempo para esto!-dice con irritación la Kraenaar, los dos chicos que estaban en su pelea se detienen sin notar demasiado la posición comprometedora en la que están; Niz tiene una mano en la cintura de Vivian y la otra en su playera, parecía estarle jalando hacia el y la humana quien estaba sobre el irken, sostenía sus antenas con una mano y con la otra su camisa de cuello de tortuga color roja oscura.

-Sabia que tenían una atracción escondida, pero no tenían que ser tan explícitos.-dice Mosley con diversión tomándoles una foto y ambos se sonrojan, mientras Niz empuja a Vivian quien se queja por eso.

-¡A mi no me atrae ella/el!-dicen al mismo tiempo ofendidos y luego se miran.- ¡No me imites!-vuelven a gritar, pero se callan en cuanto sienten el látigo de Vitralia pegar cerca de sus pies haciendo que salten sorprendidos.

-Callados y haciendo lo que les digo se ven más lindos.-dice con simpleza la Kraenaar y con una mirada que dice _"Hacen lo que digo o no viven mañana" _hace que Niz y Vivian guarden silencio.-Como decía, nos vamos a separar, Vivian actuara como carnada, los humanos infectados seguro la llevaran ante Kain, Niz la seguirá por si algo sale mal y evitar que le hagan daño; Mosley, Joseph y yo, aparte de controlar a los infectados, buscaremos el antídoto para curarlos, luego iremos con ustedes dos.-dice viendo a Vivian y a Niz.-Y acabaremos de una vez con ese maldito de Kain… ¿Alguna pregunta?-dice viendo a sus compañeros, solo Mosley levanta la mano y ella suspira.-¿Si, Mosley?

-¿No es mejor que Joseph vaya con Niz?-dice el chico rubio con una extraña seriedad.-No es por ofender, pero Niz y Joseph son mejores luchando y mientras más sean contra Kain, mejor.-dice simplemente y por alguna razón Vitralia vuelve a sonrojarse, los otros tres miran curiosos la escena viendo como la Kraenaar está de acuerdo tan rápido a eso.

-Entonces que Joseph vaya con Niz, vamos… ¡Vayan!-los mangonea la extraterrestre, mientras los infectados quienes parecen recordar que hacían ahí, rompen finalmente la puerta, Vitralia toma el aspecto de Vivian y va con Mosley, mientras la verdadera Vivian sale disparada hacia la salida para que los infectados vayan tras ella y después de un rato se escucha como la atrapan y se empieza a quejar en voz alta, lo curioso es que imitaba muy bien a Vitralia.

Con eso el grupo se separa finalmente.

Niz y Joseph persiguen a la ola de humanos con parásitos Kraenaar hasta una puerta que era la sala del conserje mientras Vivian se queja llegando hasta una especie de base subterránea, Vitralia había tenido razón, Kain había creado una base subterránea bajo la escuela y de paso, aparte de las maquinas, todo tenia fotos de Vitralia, en el baño, durmiendo, comiendo, hablando con Vivian, cambiándose de ropa, ya fuera en su casa o para la clase de educación física.

-Este tipo en verdad está obsesionado con Vitralia.-dice Joseph simplemente a notar como el Kraenaar estaba locamente obsesionado y enamorado de su amiga.

-Demasiado obsesionado… aunque no sabía que a Vitralia le iba la ropa interior de encaje blanca.-dice Niz con curiosidad al examinar una de las fotos de Vitralia quien ciertamente vestía esa ropa interior y tenía una camisa gris en sus manos para vestirse.-Lo más raro es que le quede bien…

-Luego le preguntas si te puede hacer un striptease con esa ropa interior, tenemos que ir por Kain.-dice Joseph de manera lacónica sin quejarse por la observación de Niz sobre la elección de ropa interior de la Kraenaar, eso no era importante ahora mismo.

-Cierto.-dice Niz con vergüenza y ambos se esconde viendo como los humanos dejan a Vivian en el suelo y esta mira a Kain, no con miedo sino con enojo como haría Vitralia.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo de mierda, Kain!-suelta la humana con enojo, gracias a la ilusión puede hablar hasta con el tono de voz de la Kraenaar.- ¡Ni este ni todos los putos años que vengan voy a ser tu novia o tu Valentín en esta fecha!

-Pero Vitha, querida… no puedes resistirte a mí, eso lo sabes.-dice Kain con una sonrisa maliciosa acariciando la mejilla de Vivian quien le golpea la mano con la suya asqueada.-Y ten por seguro que este año hare que declares tu amor hacia mí y te olvides de ese patético grupo…

-¡¿Puedes solo olvidarte de mí? ¡No te quiero ni como amigo! ¡Y-y a mí me gusta alguien más!-dice Vivian con un sonrojo, Niz no sabe si la chica está actuando o en realidad habla como si todo eso fuera a ella misma.

Kain deja de sonreír y mira con una enorme furia a Vivian, mientras su sombra aparece y cachetea a la chica quien se muerde el labio para no soltar un grito.- ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que digas que me amas, Vitha? ¿Ser verde? ¿Tener una gran cabeza? ¿Tener cabello rubio y ojos verdes? ¿O evitar la luz del sol y usar lentes?-dice con furia, mientras su sombra presiona a Vivian tomándole de la cintura, quien no habla y escucha como el Kraenaar le grita.

-Y… por eso digo que deberíamos ver otras personas.-dice Vivian simplemente mientras trata de evitar que el aire de sus pulmones se vaya por completo por culpa del apretón de la sombra de Kain en su pecho.-S-si te hace sentir mejor… siempre pensé que eras un buen chico, un poco psicópata pero así somos nosotros… ¿No? Tal vez arruine tu vida hace años atrás, quiero que sepas… que no te odio _demasiado _y que deberías buscarte a alguien mejor que yo…

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dice Kain sorprendido por la sinceridad de la chica y los otros dos que los escuchan aun permanecen en jaque, aunque la humana parecía manejarlo muy bien sola.

Vivian asiente muy segura mientras observa a Kain quien parecía alucinado por lo honesta que parecía ser Vitralia por primera vez con sus emociones, ya que muy pocas veces las expresaba.-Muy en serio, tienes bastantes cualidades que otra Kraenaar querría.-dice con lógica.-Y además yo aun no estoy preparada psicológicamente para una relación con alguien tan especial como tú, me cuesta mucho dejar que un hombre me corteje…

-Sabe cómo convencer a un egocéntrico.-susurra Joseph escuchando como al parecer Vivian tenía engatusado al Kraenaar con su actuación y Niz asiente esperando el momento idóneo para intervenir y pasar a la acción.

-Vitha…-dice Kain quien habla con un tono amable, dulce y además seguro de sí mismo.-No voy a dejarte…

-¿Ah?-dice Vivian sorprendida al escuchar a Kain.

-No pensé en que fueras tan expresiva detrás de esa cara de indiferencia que siempre haces.-dice el Kraenaar con suma emoción y una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro.- Pero eso me gusta en mi tipo de chica ideal…

-Yo…-dice Vivian para tratar de salvar su trasero y escapar de la situación en la que se había metido.

-Sabía que debíamos estar juntos desde que intente besarte en Kravat y me arrojaste a una manada de _Kraetas_-dice Kain con tono excitado que hasta se relame los labios y Vivian empalidece sin querer saber qué demonios estaba pensando ese psicópata y que además era masoquista.

-¿En verdad no puedes dejarme en paz?-dice Vivian tratando de apelar a la lógica, mientras aprovecha que el Kraenaar le había soltado hacia minutos para empezar a retroceder, preguntándose dónde demonios estaban ese irken de mierda y Joseph.

-Tranquila, querida Vitha.-dice Kain acercándose más a Vivian con una sonrisa y le pellizca su mejilla, aun cuando esta internamente se estaba prácticamente cagando del miedo.-Si te quedas quieta, hare que solo me ames a mí y con suerte este planeta nos servirá para vacacionar después de _decorarlo _mejor que ahora…

-Mierda.-susurra Vivian esperando en que esos dos aparecieran o capaz le habían abandonado, ese tipo iba a matarla en cuanto descubriera que ella no era Vitralia y aun quería vivir y tener un San Valentín normal.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, Vitha?-dice Kain con una sonrisa victoriosa porque haría suya a la indiferente Vitralia.

-Pues… solo me arrepiento de no decirle a Ni-ni que…-dice Vivian bastante segura de que sería su final y que nadie más que ellos iban a saber ese secreto; pero las alarmas de la base suenan alarmándoles, por lo cual Niz y Joseph aprovechar a patear traseros de adolescentes y adultos infectados con parásitos.

-Esto es lo que quería.-dice Niz con emoción mientras golpea en el estomago a su profesor de biología.-Se lo tiene merecido, me miraba raro en cada clase.-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Joseph no responde pero sigue golpeando un par de chicos infectados hasta que llega a Kain y arroja su puño para golpearlo, aunque el Kraenaar pone su escudo de sombras, el chico lo atraviesa golpeándole la mejilla y el golpe hace que vuele y choque contra una pared.

-¡¿Por qué demonios se tardaron?-grita Vivian viendo a Niz bastante enojada, además estaba sonrojada y tenía razones para estarlo, por poco decía su propio secreto a la luz.

-Teníamos que esperar que Mosley y Vitralia nos dieran la señal.-dice Joseph, señalando un cuervo que se poso en su hombro y luego desapareció.-Pero tardaron mucho que Niz y yo creíamos que algo había pasado, al menos están bien…

Vivian se calma por eso, mientras la ilusión que Vitralia le otorgo también desaparece teniendo su aspecto normal, un humo azulado ventila la base y todos los chicos y profesores de la escuela que estaban inconscientes, escupen babosas negras que chillan y se hacen polvo por ese extraño humo.

-¡¿Me engañaron?-dice la voz de Kain bastante furioso con los tres mostrándose ante ellos con un morado en su mejilla izquierda donde Joseph le había golpeado.- ¡Los matare, malditas basuras!

-Quisiera verte haciéndolo.-dice Niz quien curiosamente sostiene a Vivian de la cintura como protegiéndola y esta se sonroja; mientras que Joseph se pone en posición de pelea listo para luchar y es el primero que salta a atacar al Kraenaar para comenzar la pelea.

* * *

><p>Minutos antes de lo sucedido con estos cuatro, Vitralia y Mosley estaban solos en la base subterránea de Kain, la Kraenaar sonrió contenta cuando encontró un vial con un frasco azul que estaba en una especie de vidrio reforzado con una maquina que solo se abría con una contraseña; la extraterrestre la ingreso muy segura y logro abrirla.<p>

-Kain será un psicópata, pero para cosas tecnológicas es un novato.-sonríe la Kraenaar como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de comprar su tienda de dulces preferida.

-Los que no sabemos de tecnología nos sentimos ofendidos, Vitha.-dice Mosley con diversión al ver a la extraterrestre tan feliz, eso le gustaba.- ¿Y cuál era la contraseña?

-Es Kain, es obvio cual era…-dice Vitralia con orgullo mientras mira a Mosley_.-"Mi dulce Vitha"_ el maldito está loco por mí, es muy obvio hasta en sus contraseñas…

-Y eso me pone bastante celoso.-dice el chico de cabello rubio sorprendiendo a la alienígena quien por poco deja caer la poción de su mano, cuando siente como Mosley le besa con pasión y le atrae de la cintura hacia su pecho.

Un pecho muy _masculino_, piensa la extraterrestre algo perdida en aquel beso que corresponde con la misma pasión, si se lo preguntaban, si tenían algo pero era tan genial guardarlo en secreto de todos y besarse cuando estaban solos, con suerte podrían tener sexo. Ella ya había dejado de ser virgen hace tiempo que hasta podía recordar como perdió su virginidad, pero ayudar a Mo a no serlo, era algo que con gusto se había ofrecido a cumplir y el rubio de ojos verdes era un buen amante y besaba bien.

Claro que no iba a decirle eso a nadie más, aunque intuía que Mosley debía saberlo.

Su relación había comenzado después de salvar el día en el San Valentín del año pasado, capaz nadie lo creería, ella era una chica anti social y el, un chico despreocupado que no sentía dolor pero al menos sentía otras cosas, piensa ella con perversión pegando su cuerpo contra el del adolescente de ojos verdes.

Un par de gritos que seguramente eran de Vivian quien al parecer ya le habían traído hasta aquí le recordaron de mala gana que aun no era momento para cumplir sus fantasías eróticas de hacerlo en una base secreta debajo de la escuela a la que asistía fingiendo ser humana.-No hay tiempo para esto.-dice rápidamente para recuperar su típica indiferencia aunque Mosley la sostiene de la cintura dejando su cabeza en su cuello.

-¿Sabias que hueles muy bien, Vitha?-dice Mosley algo embobado y la Kraenaar se sonroja, aun cuando su cuerpo se estremece al sentir la nariz del humano oliéndole.

-No, pero tenemos que terminar esto, Mo.-susurra Vitralia con pena, estaba a gusto así pero la situación ahora mismo les exigía que dejaran aquello para otra ocasión más adecuada.

-Si tenemos hijos, que sean todas niñas como tú y que tal vez tengan mi cabello y mis ojos, soy muy atractivo.-dice Mosley perdido en su nube, la Kraenaar estaba emitiendo un olor que le estaba embotando sus sentidos.

-¿Qué? Aun eres joven para pensar en familia, Mosley.-dice Vitralia sorprendida pero apenada por lo que estaba diciendo el humano.-Y no negare que eres muy atractivo, pero eso es cosa de genética no mía, ahora muévete, tengo que usar el antídoto.-dice resignada mientras empuja al chico un poco con su mano y usa un poco su sombra a la vez, pero el humano no quería moverse.

-Hmm, estoy celoso… ese Kain tiene fotos tuyas en ropa interior, solo yo puedo verte así, querida Vitha.-susurra el chico rubio, apartándose de Vitralia y sus ojos parecían perdidos como si estuviera borracho.

-¡¿Cómo que tiene fotos mías en ropa interior?-dice Vitralia frunciendo el ceño, ella no sabía nada de eso, eso le daban más ganas de matar a ese bastardo de mierda.

-Siii, las tiene, yo las vi y tome unas, porque te ves tan hermosa en ellas.-dice Mosley con una sonrisa infantil y Vitralia a pesar de que siente ganas de darle un coscorrón al humano, se sonroja.

-Bueno quédatelas si quieres, ahora sal de ese maldito trance, me estás dando miedo… con todas las cosas que dices.-expresa Vitralia con pena, aunque no admite que en el fondo le encanta que Mosley diga lo que siente, pero lo sacude un poco y hasta le da cachetadas para tratar de que recupere la consciencia aun sabiendo que no siente el dolor correctamente.

-¿Vitha, me amas tanto para darme cachetadas?-dice Mosley con una sonrisa despreocupada suya, al parecer volvió a la normalidad.-Sabes que no siento dolor, pero a veces la manera en que me amas suele ser muy ruda…

-No tienes remedio, Mo.-dice Vitralia sintiendo pena ajena de estar enamorada de ese humano tan extraño, mientras va hacia la computadora de la base, teclea un par de cosas en el teclado y mete el antídoto en un espacio que se abre después de pedir que ingrese el líquido que quería para expandir por todo el lugar.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces.-sonríe Mosley ante lo dicho por la Kraenaar y después la alarma suena, eso indicaba que era hora de escapar, así que había que moverse ahora; los dos se encontraron con el resto del grupo que estaba con Kain quien estaba muy golpeado por culpa de Joseph.

-¡Tardaron mucho!-dice Vivian con queja en cuanto los ve acercarse. Kain los mira a todos con ira, atacándoles con su sombra haciendo que se vayan por varios lados para que las lanzas de sombra no les alcancen, además de que daña más la estructura de la base.

-¡Van a pagar por haberse burlado de mi, escorias!-dice Kain con furia que hasta varias venas por el enojo se veían en su sien.

-Vaya, en verdad está enojado.-dice Mosley con curiosidad, mientras Vitralia le sostiene de la cintura.

-Los Kraenaar somos muy resentidos… aunque más lo somos con la persona que nos gusta.-dice Vitralia con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se enamorara de Jo?-dice Mosley con inocencia y la Kraenaar le mira con una ceja alzada-Es que es el primero que se pelea con el y a quien parece odiar mas…

-No lo había pensado, pero con tal de que a mí me deje en paz.-susurra Vitralia pensativa observando cómo Joseph esquivaba mas los ataques de Kain quien parecía atacarlo solo a el y olvidándose de ellos.

Niz y Vivian que están por otro lado observan la pelea sorprendidos porque Kain parecía muy cabreado y de paso, no era ahora hacia ellos, sino hacia el pobre de Joseph quien le correspondía los golpes y peleaba sin problemas, ni siquiera se le había despeinado un cabello; eso hacía que sus sospechas hacia lo no-humano que era se levantaran.

-¿Y… que ibas a decirle a Kain antes de que Joseph y yo llegáramos?-dice el irken mirando curioso a la humana quien se sonroja.

-¡Eso no es importante ahora!-dice Vivian con pena ajena al escuchar la pregunta del irken, de por si este le tenía sostenida de la cintura para evitar que se lastimara, lo cual eso la tenia mas avergonzada.-Aunque te lo diré cuando estemos solos… si quieres saber.-susurra simplemente.

Niz escucha aquello y asiente confundido.- ¿No preferirías dejar a Kain en una sala de autopsias? El si invade la tierra…-dice con diversión.

Vivian le mira confundida por lo que dice.-Pues…-dice pensativa y se imagina al Kraenaar en una sala de autopsias aunque la diferencia es que los está matando a todos con su sombra y se estremece por el pensamiento.-Es demasiado sanguinario para los humanos, así que no…-dice finalmente.

-¡Lo pensaste en una sala de autopsias!-dice Niz con una cara entre asqueada e incrédula.

-¡Pfff! ¡Claro que no!-dice Vivian un poco nerviosa desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.-Mejor ayuda a Joseph, no haces nada aquí.-dice empujándolo de su cuerpo para que la deje de abrazar.

-Esta bien, pero después seguiremos esto.-dice Niz con simpleza mientras se aparta de Vivian y va a ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya verán que me vengare el próximo año, escorias!-dice Kain mientras se movía para liberarse de sus ataduras, cortesía de Vitralia, estaba atado a la silla de su nave espacial y programado para que se fuera a otro planeta lejos de ahí, la Kraenaar solo había dicho que pasaría mucho frio.<p>

-Si, eso dices siempre… ¡Pero no te quiero cerca de este planeta ni de mis amigos! Especialmente de mi Mosley.-susurra esto último la extraterrestre con una horrible mirada de muerte que hubiera intimidado a otro, menos a Kain, el tipo ya estaba loco.

-Y que mejor no vuelvas, aunque tienes bonitos ojos… ¡Auch!-dice Niz algo embobado y Vivian le golpea el costado con su codo, mirándole bastante enojada.

-Adiós Kain, feliz San Valentín.-dice Joseph de manera indiferente como despedida hacia el Kraenaar psicópata.

Kain mira al chico de cabello azul, como si quisiera pisotearlo hasta hacerlo una masa de carne.- ¡Me vengare! ¡Ya lo verán!-dice mientras la nave se enciende después de que Vitralia cerrara la escotilla y comienza a despegar.- ¡Me vengare de todos ustedes, en especial de ti, Joseph! ¡Lo jurooo!

-Por fin se fue ese psicópata…-dice Vivian después de ver como la nave ya finalmente estaba fuera de la tierra y luego hace una mueca.- Volverá el próximo año, ¿No?

-Si.-dicen todos los demás al unísono.

-Me adelanto a casa, Vivian… tengo cosas que hacer.-dice la Kraenaar simplemente mientras la humana asiente.

-Yo te acompaño, Vitha.-dice Mosley de manera efusiva y se van los dos juntos por un lado.

-Yo también me voy, tengo tareas que hacer en casa…-dice Joseph poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y después se marcha hasta su hogar quedando Niz y Vivian solos; la chica patea una piedra para tratar de no parecer muy nerviosa porque está sola con el irken; este le mira fijamente rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Me dirás ahora lo que le ibas a decir a Kain en ese momento?-pregunta el irken curioso, la humana se sonroja mirándole, esta juega con sus dedos, pero después suspira se acerca al irken tomándole de su playera para después jalarle hacia ella y besar sus labios rápidamente sorprendiendo a Niz.

-Eso quería decirte.-dice Vivian separándose después de un rato del beso, para ver a Niz con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-¿Y-yo te…?-dice Niz algo impresionado y avergonzado.

-¡Pues claro! ¡¿Crees que haría _eso_ con cualquiera?-dice la humana avergonzada y fruncía el ceño al escuchar lo que el irken trataba de preguntar.-Y como este día de mierda no termina… Niz, ¿Te gustaría ser mi Valentín?-dice con pena ajena.

-Eres una cursi aunque te hagas la dura.-dice Niz con una extraña sonrisa viendo a Vivian quien le mira aun mas apenada si se puede.-Gracias y aquí tienes.-dice el chico irken sacando una tarjeta azul con un corazón blanco de su PAK. La chica lee la tarjeta y ríe un poco después de leerla, además de que no se queja mucho cuando Niz besa sus labios de nuevo más animado ahora, abrazándola de la cintura.

Luego podrían hablar de los cambios en su relación actual.

* * *

><p>Dib Membrana estornudo un poco, mientras estaba sentado en un árbol que estaba en un bosque de alguna parte de Alemania, el no sabía hablar alemán, así que había sobrevivido en el extranjero con el ingles y el español que conocía. Su trabajo de reportero paranormal y la herencia de sus padres le ayudaba a viajar si quería.<p>

Pero el tenia un medio de transporte mejor.

Aunque estaba en ese bosque porque estaba espiando a las _Flaimeirs _que se reunían ese día –justamente en San Valentín, pensó irónico- las _flaimeirs _eran una especie de fuego místico con forma humana y de paso adoptaban la forma femenina, lo interesante de esa reunión que era de todas las _flaimeirs_ existentes, era que ellas eran las que creaban la aurora boreal, fenómeno conocido en países invernales y en Alemania aun hacia frio por el invierno.

Cuando vio a las _Flaimeirs_ reunirse y mover sus manos formando una extraña bola de luz arcoíris saco su cámara para empezar a tomar fotos, pero no conto con que alguien más llegaría ahí.-Vaya, esas _flaimeirs_ son unas exhibicionistas…-dice la voz y Dib ve al origen con irritación que era un irken adulto parecido a Niz.

-¡Zim! ¡Deberías vigilar el campamento!-dice irritado el humano adulto mientras ve a Zim que rueda los ojos.

-Descuida, Dib-humano.-dice Zim sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dice Dib.-Las cosas están a salvo, es de noche y no hay nadie más que nosotros y esas flamitas-enfatiza señalando a las _flaimeirs_ que por suerte aun no les notan.-Por cierto… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Dib-larva?

-¿Martes?-dice Dib con una sonrisa hacia Zim quien le mira con el ceño fruncido.-Si, ya sé que es San Valentín, Zim… y no sé de qué te preocupas, los chicos van a estar bien… siempre salen ilesos…

-No me estaba preocupando por ellos, humano idiota.-dice el irken cruzando los brazos y después sonríe con malicia.- Deberías preocuparte más por ti-dice con diversión y antes de que Dib diga algo mas, Zim besa sus labios con pasión pegándole más a su cuerpo, jalándole de la playera azul que usaba.

Dib gimió un poco, porque ciertamente llevaban unos días sin tener sexo y el no era de piedra, sus hijos aun no sabían de su relación, pero algún día deberían decírselo, pero no sentía ganas de hacerlo, al menos no todavía; se estremece por las manos del irken en su piel y el frio hacia que se estremeciera mas.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar a algo más, la rama que los sostenía a los dos se rompió y Zim cargo a Dib en brazos, usando sus patas para saltar entre el resto de las ramas de los arboles cercanos, pero el ruido llamo la atención de las _flaimeirs _y una _flaimeir _enojada era horrible, pero cuando eran un grupo, era el apocalipsis.- ¡Mierda!-dice Dib aun en brazos de Zim al ver a las criaturas de fuego acercarse a ellos y abrir sus bocas dando varios chillidos horribles y sus ojos rojos y azules –en algunas claro- los veían como si fueran bichos repugnantes que iban a aplastar.

-¡Es hora de huir, Dib-gusano!-dice Zim simplemente aun cargando a Dib en brazos mientras usa su patas de araña para huir por el bosque de las enfurecidas criaturas.

-¡Siempre huimos por tu culpa, Zim!-dice Dib molesto porque ya era el tercer lugar del que salían huyendo, en Australia habían salido huyendo porque sus gemidos mientras tenían sexo habían alertado a los _Feirolos _y esos perros subdesarrollados son muy sensibles al sonido, el irken se había empeñado en hacerlo ahí cerca de ellos y el no se resistió mucho.

-¡Pero no te quejas de ello, humano!-dice Zim con burla mientras esquivan unas bolas de fuego, cortesía de sus perseguidoras de fuego.-Te gusta que siempre lo hagamos así…

Dib se sonroja mientras se sostiene de Zim para no caerse y al ver un enorme precipicio después de que salieron del bosque se sostiene mas de Zim y cuando el irken salta al aire para ir del otro lado, mientras la gran luna llena esta de fondo en aquella noche tan fría en ese país, el humano traga saliva.-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA DE MIERDA, ZIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!-grita el adulto, mientras las _flaimeirs_ gruñen al verlos saltar.

Zim solo ríe por el insulto de su humano y lo carga más en brazos; para el irken, este San Valentín era como todos los demás años anteriores desde que comenzó su relación con Dib, así que lo consideraba divertido, así que esperaba con emoción el próximo año. Capaz con suerte lo hacían cerca de unos _Aihelai _que eran unos tigres bastante aterradores y más cuando invadían su territorio, el pensamiento solo lo excitaba más.

San Valentín era un día tan divertido para el y para su humano Dib aunque este se quejara.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Es la primera vez que narro algo de mis chicos por aqui y mas usando la comedia que casi siempre suele detestarme y darme cachetadas, pero bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo (Silver ya lo hizo al sacar Ask DNA y Cronicas e Iukarey con sus propios fics) y bueno, se que San Valentin ya paso, este fic lo termine la medianoche (es decir, ya era miercoles 15) pero no pierdo nada con subirlo y soy peresoza para esperar al 2013. Pero bueno, espero que lo lean y.. hum, creo que deberia hacerlo ahora ya que Iukarey me lo pidio y yo le cumplo como pueda lo que me pide n.n Bieeen, aqui voy... A Fer, David y Alejandra, si han leido hasta aca, les mando un saludo enorme desde mi casita en Venezuela y que espero que les guste este fic y sigan leyendo los que publique por aqui; muchas gracias por leerme, soy muy feliz! (Aunque saque solo las historias homoeroticas, pero tengo hetero! xD) disfruten la lectura!<br>**


End file.
